Goodnight
by Regine Manzato
Summary: He always goes home after making love with her. Always. Will today be the same? HUDDY COMPLETE!


**Goodnight.**

**Author´s Note: **Heeey!!! This is a cute little story about Greg and Lisa. This is my first attempt to write a fic in English, so, please, don´t be so rude with me... LOL

**I must thank my dear beta, pokeitlikejello, for her wonderful and patience job helping me with my awfull writing. Thanks dear! D**

**Disclaimer: **Nothing of this belongs to me, sadly.

The song, _Goodnight,_ belongs to Amy Lee, Evanescence.

The House M.D. characters belongs to everybody, but the fans... David Shore, Katie Jacobs, Brian Singer, Fox, Universal Channel and Rede Record (the last two here in Brasil).

* * *

They were breathless. The energy among their bodies was so strong that it made them shake strongly. House rested his tired shoulders, laying his head on her sweaty chest, listening to her quickened heart beating. She hugged him tight, trying to keep the tears away.

When he rolled on his back, she did the same, laying her head on his chest. They closed their eyes for a few seconds, enjoying that moment. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. He was sleeping with a calm face, his arm around her shoulders. She slid from his arm, taking care not to wake him up, knowing what was coming if she did so. She went to the bathroom and closed the door.

Every night he showed up to sleep with her was the same. They´d make love, he would take a little nap, and then he´d climb off her bed, and he would drive back to his home, leaving her to sleep alone the rest of the night.

The tears she was trying to hold back rolled down her cheeks before she could notice. She hated all that. Hated that agreement of theirs. Hated allowing herself to feel something he didn´t. She was the only one suffering. She suffered for being too coward to ask him to stay there with her all night long, and for being too coward to not tell him how she felt. She knew he would mock her about that. She was tired of holding herself behind the mask of a strong woman who didn´t feel anything everytime he was around, like this was nothing else but sex.

"Cuddy?" House called to her and his voice startled her because he was at the other side of the door, and not sleeping as she thought. "Are you all right?"

She took a deep breath, holding her tears and hoping he would not notice the knot in her throat. "I´m... I´m fine, just a moment." – She splashed the cold water on her face and brushed her teeth quickly. When she opened the door, he wasn´t at the bed anymore and his clothes were not on the chair beside her bed either.

She sat on her bed once again, taking a deep breath to not start crying once again.

From the hallway, House spoke loudly, "Goodnight, Cuddy."

"Goodnight, House," she said emotionless.

She heard the front door open and shut, and heard the silence falling down her house, but she was unable to hold back her tears anymore.

Soon, she was sobbing, almost soaked in tears.

Suddenly, she heard the piano he once had brought there. Once on one of the rare nights when he actually stayed.

It was a sweet melody, almost childish, and then she heard his voice.

_Good night, sleep tight_

_No more tears._

_In the morning, I´ll be here. _

_And when we say good night,_

_Dry your eyes_

_Because we said good night,_

_And not good bye. _

_We said good night_

_And not good bye. _

She was sitting on the bed, her face soaked of tears, but she was smiling. He came into the room and laughed at her. He was wearing, in fact, just his underpants.

"Hey! You really thought I had gone, didn´t you?" He said, a smirk on his lips.

"You jerk." She smiled back.

"Yeah, yeah... I am... but it is because of _this_ jerk here that you´re crying..."

"Come here." She patted the empty space of her bed beside her.

He limped through her bedroom and climbed on her bed.

She embraced him and rested her head on his chest. He slipped his arm around her shoulder to pull her closer to him.

"Goodnight, Greg." – She said with her eyes closed, a sweet smile playing on her lips.

"Goodnight, Lisa." He answered, holding her tighly and laid a soft kiss on the top of her head.

* * *

**Goodnight, by Regine Manzato - 2008**

* * *

_Author´s Note: So, lemme know what you think about, okay??? _

_Did you like it? Hated it???_

_Pokeitlikejello, THANK YOU VERY VERY VERY VERY MUCH, once again! D_


End file.
